eorthefandomcom-20200214-history
Varod
Varod is the wealthiest and largest city in the province of Skáney. It is mostly populated by rich political families and entrepreneurs. Located in the northeastern region of the Highlands, and built in the year 721 of the Pantheonic Calendar. It borders the Sea of Spirits to the north; the city sits over a complex system of mountains, because of this, it is highly defensible. Pink Castle The centerpiece of Varod is the Pink Castle, named as such in honor of the First Queen's favorite color. As of this day, the Castle is occupied by the Empire's forces, along with King Harald and his family. It's halls are opulent and pompous, with multicolored carpets that soften each step, as the eyes glance at countless banners that hang from the soaring ceiling. The stone architecture is one of great craftsmanship, adorned with a vast array of different symbols relating to the city's history. The castle has been described by some as a 'fort within a fort' making reference to the intricate defensive design of both the city and the castle itself. There are three habitable floors within the Castle, the main floor, which contains the waiting hall, the kitchen, and living quarters for the staff. The second floor is where meetings are attended and the throne room is located. Also on the second floor, is the armory; not only for the guards weapons & armor, but also holding invaluable family war relics. The third floor is only for the royal family and a select grouping of bodyguards, the only rooms on the uppermost floor are the royal bedrooms. There is a very small dungeon level underneath the palace, consisting of only a cramped room and narrow corridor. Both towers that extend over the architecture are mostly hollow on the inside, dotted wooden remains from the time of their construction. Layout In front the Castle, roughly one hundred steps away from the main doors, is a central plaza. Dominated by a lavishly decorated fountain that stands tall and spews water at great height. The fountain made out of perplexing shapes and lines that curve and twist in several directions. Along the circumference of said fountain are several buildings, including Varod's musical college and a handful of small manors. The cobbled pathways are carefully maintained, all across the city, as are the small linear garden that run parallel to them. The middle of the city, also known as the Commoner's district, is where the merchants and most shops are located. There, the people who were not lucky enough to be born into a well-to-do family, live prosperously enough. All kinds of peculiar shops and stands are to be found there. Some folk say that 'if it cannot be found in Varod's shops, it cannot be found anywhere.' Due to the city´s proximity to the sea, plenty of fishermen come to lend their service, selling their wares and as potential workers in whatever business venture might appear. The rest of the city is residential. Several streets flow through this area, dividing everything in tiny neighborhoods. Some a little more affluent than others, countless houses dot the landscape. An inn is also located in this area, where it provides food and shelter for any vendor who comes in a business trip. People Most of the individuals who live in Varod are high/middle class merchants and nobles, there are barely any beggars, if any, to be found roaming the streets. Due to the very nature of the city there is always some narcissistic soul who, wishing to be noticed, makes a fuss; only to be swiftly taken care of by the city's efficient guard patrols. This attitude is offset by minstrels who leave the Musical College to share their talent with the public, in the most jovial of manners. The citizens are polite and there is little to no crime within the borders. Because of this, the city guard is usually not seen walking around in the streets, however they are watching, and always seem to catch would-be criminals right in the heart of the moment. Points of interest Other important aspects of the city include, the Temple of the Pantheon, and the Barracks. The Temple of this city is most unique in nature, due to being the only one in the province to contain shrines to all the gods and goddesses. On the other hand, the Barracks, as the name suggests, is the main source of new Imperial soldiers. Over two hundred and fifty beds to accommodate trainees, as they practice in the immense courtyard just outside the Barracks. Category:Cities